Networked rendering devices can interact with an assemblage of other rendering devices, client devices, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a network. One example of a rendering device is an MFD (Multi-Function Device), which includes the functionality of multiple rendering devices such as printers, scanners, faxes, copy machines, and so forth. Each MFD in a network, for example, can include a variety of print capabilities options such as, finishing, media quality, supply levels and size.
Manufacturers and operators of networked devices require a comprehensive solution for automatically upgrading the devices without the presence of a customer service representative. Such upgrades can provide the deployed devices with new features, reliability enhancements, performance improvements, configuration changes (clone files), updated applications, updated application data, security patches, and bug fixes. Conventionally, a payload that includes a new software and configuration change in many devices can be submitted remotely as a rendering job. Such upgrade payloads must be authenticated in order to protect the networked devices from an unauthorized configuration change.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for a method and system for automatically holding and authenticating a device configuration change payload job, as will be described in greater detail herein.